


Youre still beautiful when you arent smiling

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Drugs, Fluff, Hurt Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, One Shot, Sad Louis, Self Esteem Issues, Smoking, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis wants to have sex with the lights off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youre still beautiful when you arent smiling

**Author's Note:**

> thought this would be neat I've never read a fic like this, please comment and let me know how I did and make sure to check out my other fic! Kudos and comment ♡

Prompt:  
Louis wants to have sex with the lights off. 

 

   Louis grimaced as he stared at his naked body in the full length mirror in the bathroom. He turned his body sideways and sighed sadly when his stomach hung unnattractively over his belt. 

   "How can Harry want to fuck me when I look like this?" He wondered to himself. He grabbed a handful of his tummy fat and to his dismay it filled his hand. His eyes welled up with tears. 

   He jumped when the front door slammed open, he quickly put his shirt back on, he rushed down to the front door where his husband (harry) was covered head to toe in snow. 

   Louis immediately helped him get off his wet jacket and shoes, hurrying him to the couch and wrapping a blanket around his shivering body, harry grinned up from him where Louis had placed him on the couch,  "thank you baby," Harry said gratefully as he started to warm up. He patted the spot next to him and Louis snuggled into his side, his small frame fitting perfectly into Harrys side. 

   Harry grabbed the remote from the arm of the chair and clicked on some TLC Bullshit. Louis couldn't help but became  overly conscious as Harrys hand rubbed gentle circles on his hip, dangerously close to his huge tummy. 

   As Harrys hand started to drift closer to Louis's stomach, a loud ding sounded throughout the room from the stove. He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before climbing off the couch and getting the table ready for dinner. 

   Being the romantic he is; he lit a few candles and draped a deep red table cloth onto the wooden table and put on some light music. Harry grinned as he came into the room, he held out his hand as he approached Louis.

   "May I have this dance?" Louis rolled his eyes and nodded, they softly swayed to "How to a save a life".

   They sat down once the song had stopped, Louis had prepared Harrys favorite meal, roast beef, potatoes and green beans. He leaned over the table and kissed Louis on the cheek, "dinner looks great babe," 

   They both ate their dinner, sharing fond looks and small smiles from across the table. They chatted aimlessly about work and friends. By the end of dinner, harry couldn't help but notice Louis had hardly eaten his dinner.

   Harry frowned at him, "Babe, you hardly ate, are you feeling okay?" 

   Louis wrapped his arms around Harrys slim waist, snuggling his face into his chest, "I'm fine baby, just not hungry."

   "You sick?" Harry questioned, peering down at his boyfriend, threading his fingers through the short males hair. Louis purred, he licked his lips and his bright blue eyes met Harrys emerald grin. 

   "Kinda horny," Harrys eyes darkened at that, Louis squeaked when Harry grabbed him by his ass and put him in his arms. He kissed down Louis's neck as he made his way up the stairs, Louis was rutting against him in search for friction. 

   Harry placed Louis on the bed and began to undress him, he went to pull Louis's shirt off but Louis slightly pushed him away and darted off the bed, Harrys nostrils flared.

   "What the fuck Louis?" He asked, his voice hinted with annoyance. It increased when suddenly the lights were off. 

   "Louis th-" Louis cut him off by kissing him and taking his spot back on the bed, harry was slightly confused; they always had sex with the lights on, harry had confessed to Louis one night he loved watching his ass jiggle on his dick and they not once have turned the lights off. But he became distracted from his thoughts when Louis let out a whine, "touch me please."

   Harry wasted no time in ridding Louis of his clothing, and than undressing himself as well. Harry felt his cock throb as he took in Louis who was sprawled on the bed with a hand around his cock, lazily pumping.

"Haz fuck, come on," Louis whined, snapping Harry out his trance. Harry merely smirked and grabbed the lube and condoms from beside the bed. Louis watched lustfully as his boyfriend loomed over him and sexily slicked up his huge cock, Louis unconsciously spread his legs further. 

Harry climbed over the bed and planked over top of Louis, he teasingly brushed the head of his cock against Louis's hole. Louis hissed and arched his back, "Put it in you fucker!" 

   Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so hard, he slowly eased in his cock, his eyes trained on Louis's face for any looks of discomfort. He watched smugly as Louis's face contorted into pleasure as Harry pushed himself in balls deep. He placed his hands on Louis's hips. His thumb pressed into the cute bit of pudge Louis had, frowning when Louis's small hands pulled Harrys much larger hands off. Harry forefully put his hands back on and lowly growled.

   "We'll talk about that," he said during rough thrusts, "later."

   A wave of anxiety washed throughout Louis but was long forgotten when a large cock nailed his prostate. His nails dug into Harrys back as he gasped, precum dribbling out of his own cock.

   "I'm going to come," Louis gasped, a familiar heat building in his stomach. Harry hoisted his legs over his shoulder and thrusted deeper, a vein bulging out of his neck. Sweat built up on his lower lip.

   Dark eyes stared up at Louis, "Come." He demanded, his voice dark. Louis's hole clenched as he came, Harrys thick come filled his hole. He pulled Louis against his naked sweaty, body and kissed him tenderly behind the ear, Louis's orgasm still washing through him from the multiple stabs to his prostate. Harry curiously let his hand creep onto his smaller boyfriends stomach, he let his hand flatten and his fingers span out. Not to his surprise Louis lazily pushed his hand away. Harry pursed his lips but kept quiet. 

 

                      *****************

   "You know," harry started the next morning, mindlessly stirring his tea. 

   "We do have to talk about this whole, don't touch my stomach shit and fucking with the lights on." Harry nearly barked, Louis simply ignored his hot headed boyfriend. Louis gasped in surprise when Harry stood up from where he was eating breakfast and towered over him, his eyebrows furrowed in slight irritation. 

   Louis gulped as Harry looked down at him with angry eyes, "I don't appreciate having my boyfriend shy away from my touch." Harry said matter of factly, Louis sighed.

   "We'll talk later babe, I'm hanging with Zayn in like ten minutes, okay? I love you." Louis attempted to lift the mood and kissed his cheek, harry gave him a stony look. 

 

*

 

   Louis gratefully accepted the lit blunt Zayn passed him, he breathed in, appreciating the burning in his lungs. He blew out slowly and felt his shoulders relax.

   "What's got you so tense, boo?" Zayn inquired, noticing how quiet Louis was being. 

   Louis hesitated, "Um.. it's nothing," 

   Zayn leaned forward curiously, "doesn't sound like nothing, you can tell me boo." 

   Louis's uneasy eyes met Zayns slightly red eyes, "Harrys kind of mad at me? Because I, um, haven't been letting him touch my stomach and this morning I didn't want to fuck with the lights on.."

   Zayn cocked his head in confusion, "Why?"

   A light blush covered Louis's cheeks, "Ive been kind of, self conscious about my stomach lately and I really don't want to turn Harry off." 

   Zayn stared at Louis incredibolously and resisted the urge to laugh, "are you fucking serious?"

   Louis glared at him, "see this is why I didn't want to tell you, I don't need you being an asshole about it." 

   "You idiot, harry literally worships everything about you, especially your cute little tummy," Louis rolled his eyes, "But seriously boo, there's nothing to be insecure about. Harry loves everything about you, regardless if you love that part of yourself too." 

   Louis let himself think about what Zayn said, Louis grinned and leaned his head on Zayns shoulder, "thanks Zee," 

 

                   *****************

Harry was sat on the couch when Louis walked in, his nose buried in a book. His head snapped up when the door closed, Louis gave him an uneasy smile. Harry simply patted the spot next to him on the couch. 

Louis sighed and finished taking off his jack and boots and fitting himself against Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around him and Louis could tell he was still angry from his quick breaths.

"I know what's going on." Louis tensed but stayed quiet. Harry turned his head to give Louis a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Why are you feeling insecure, baby?" Harry asked, his voice soft as he looked down at Louis, Louis fiddled with his fingers nervously. 

He took a deep breath, "I gained a couple pounds and.. I didn't want to turn you off."

Harrys grip tightened on him as a lump filled his throat, "you could NEVER turn me off, baby. I love you no matter, I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want to fuck you because you had gained some weight," harry scoffed at that, he grabbed Louis's chin and tilted his head up to look at him.

"I'll always want your body, baby. Skinny or fat, young or old." With that said Harry leaned and gently kissed Louis, his hands on Louis's cheeks. 

Louis couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have an accepting boyfriend like Harry, in this moment he knew Harry was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment.


End file.
